


Randall Carpio x Jack Morten imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:32:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: a collection of Randall x Jack imagines from my tumblrs





	Randall Carpio x Jack Morten imagines

The sexual tension had been building for weeks.

Randall didn’t hide his attraction to Jack in any means but Jack wasn’t very good at picking up hints.

Jack insisted on training.

Randall insisted on being practically naked while they trained.

“Remind me again why we’re doing this in our underwear?” Jack asked out of breath dodging a hit from Randall.

“Body positivity man, body positivity,” Randall said throwing another punch.

Randall more so just wanted to see a hot and sweaty Jack in as minimal clothing as possible.

They went on with their sparring, calling an end to it when Jack sideswiped Randall to the floor.

“If you wanted me on my back all you had to do was ask,” Randall grinned from his spot on the ground.

Jack reached a hand out to help him back to his feet, blushing when he finally understood the innuendo.

“Maybe we should ask Hamish or Lilith to join us next time,” Jack said changing the subject.

“That’d be hot,” Randall muttered to himself.

“What?” Jack questioned.

“Oh nothing,” Randall smiled.

Jack grabbed a bottle of water, taking a drink of it before pouring some on his face to cool off.

Randall watched the way the water dripped down his body.

“So not fair,” Randall groaned.

Jack looked at him confused.

Randall sighed realizing Jack was never going to make a move on him so he decided to just take initiative of it himself.

He walked up to Jack, grabbing the back of his neck and bringing in him in for a fierce kiss.

Jack quickly reacted to the kiss, slipping his tongue into Randall’s mouth.

When Randall pulled away he tugged on Jack’s lip, giving a subtle lick to sooth it.

“If you don’t take me upstairs right now i think I’m gonna explode,” Randall stated.

“So then what are you waiting for?” Jack grinned.


End file.
